Silence
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Jack has always been quiet. Bobby, Jerry and Angel want to hear him talk now that he's their little brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Silence**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Silent.

He was always so silent.

Even after being adopted and being in the Mercer house for nearly a year, ten year old Jack had yet to say a word to his new family.

He came into Evelyn Mercer's care when he was close to nine years old. He had been rescused from another abusive foster home and it was decided he should be placed somewhere where he really would be safe and loved.

Jack arrived in the house as a traumatize child, too scared to even make eye contact. What scared him most was that Evelyn had three older sons.

Bobby, Jeremiah and Angel.

The three had heard from their mother all of the horrible things that Jack had endured in each foster home he had been in. They each felt their hearts go out to the little boy the second they first saw him. They wanted to help him forget his past and accept that things are now better for him.

Even though they tried every means of communication there was never a sound made from the child.

At first they didn't press the matter because they had an idea of how traumatized Jack must feel. They let him be for a while to adjust to being in his new home for a few weeks but nothing in him had changed.

He still kept his distance from everyone and still hadn't said a word.

It wasn't until the seventh month that he was in the Mercer home, and his tenth birthday, that Evelyn announced she had officially adopted Jack and made him part of the family.

Bobby, Jerry and Angel had been thrilled to learn that Jack was now officially their baby brother and they had believed that hearing he was part of a family would make Jack open up more but no such luck had occured.

If anything, Jack became even more distant.

It almost seemed like he was afraid to accept that this was real. Like if he did accept it than something would happen to tear him away from any chance of happiness he could have.

It was already the fifth month that Jack was now a Mercer and the one year anniversary of him coming to the Mercer house was close at hand.

Bobby, Jerry and Angel wanted to hear Jack talk before that day came. They didn't want to remember their baby brother as the one who didn't talk for an entire year.

There was only a week left before the one year mark arrived and the three were determined to use that time to get Jackie to say at least one word to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

There he was.

Curled up in the corner, eyes staring at the floor, arms around himself, face covered with fear and uncertainty... He looked so helpless and scared. Like he was just waiting for something to come out and attack him.

Bobby motioned for the other two to follow him into the room.

"Hey Jackie." Bobby greeted quickly putting on a happy face. He instantly saw a new layer of fear wash over Jack. His little body shook, most likely out of fear. Despite how much time he'd been there, Jack still wasn't use to being around the three older boys.

"Hey Jackie, feel like playing a game with us?" Jerry asked hopefully.

Jack quickly shook his head, his answer telling them that he didn't want to play a game. It told them that he didn't want to be anywhere near them.

"Come on Jackie. This one is fun." Angel said as the three sat on the floor in the middle of the room.

Jack shut his eyes tightly and turned his head away from them. He was petrified and the three were tempted to leave him alone but they remembered the promise they made to their mother on the day Jack became their baby brother.

She had asked them to make Jack feel welcomed and make him see that he was in a place where he was safe with a family that loves him.

They needed to get Jack to see those things and they were going to do what they could without making him feel worse.

"Come on Jack. You'll like this game." Bobby said as he opened a box and started taking game pieces out.

Jack nearly completely turned his back to the three. It was obvious he wanted to be alone but the three brother's weren't going to give up so easily.

"Jackie, I know that you want us to leave but we're not going to. Not yet. We want you to hang out with us. Just play one game and we'll leave you alone for the rest of the night." Bobby said.

Jack didn't answer.

"Ok then. We're just going to sit here and play a game then." Bobby said shaking the dice in his hand and tossing them onto the board, not once taking his eye off of Jack's shaking form. "Your turn Jerry."

The said younger brother rolled the dice while giving Bobby a look that said they should leave Jack alone and try this later.

Bobby quickly shot back a look that said they weren't leaving then motioned to Angel to roll the dice to make it seem like they were really playing the board game.

Angel gave Bobby the same look Jerry just did but it was ignored.

Before they knew it, the three had 'played' three games and Jack hadn't moved an inch from the corner. But Bobby kept them all in place as they continued with the board game.

Soon it was midnight and one by one they each fell asleep.

When he was sure they were sleeping, easily told by their snoring, Jack quickly got up, rushed out of his room and hurried downstairs.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Since the board game didn't work, and the three were stiff and sore from sleeping on the floor all night, they agreed to come up with a new approach when they woke up the next morning. The three walked downstairs and right away saw their mother standing between the stairs and living room looking sternly at them.

They weren't sure what the look was for until they spotted Jack fast asleep on the sofa.

"Ma, this is not what it seems like." Bobby quickly stated softly so he wouldn't wake his baby brother.

"Then maybe you can explain how I came down here and found your baby brother sleeping on the sofa instead of in his own bed." she replied softly but sternly.

"We tried to play a few games with him last night and before we knew it we fell asleep." Jerry explained.

Evelyn lightly sighed as her expression softened.

"You're just trying to get him to speak up aren't you?" she asked.

The three nodded.

"Especially since it's almost been a whole year that he's been here." Bobby added.

"We just want to hear him say something before then." Angel said.

"I understand boys." Evelyn said. "I want to hear him say something too but at the same time I warned all of you about trying to pressure him into something. It'll just set him back and take longer for him to get use to us."

"We won't do that again mom. Promise." Bobby said with Angel and Jerry nodding in agreement.

"Alright." Evelyn said. "I won't punish any of you this time but if I catch Jack asleep on this couch again you'll all be grounded."

"Again we promise." Bobby said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Jackie, can we talk for a minute?" Evelyn asked as she closed the door to give the two privacy. She saw Jack nod but not move from his spot in front of the frost covered window.

"Come sit with me honey."

Jack timidly left his spot and climbed onto the bed with a good enough space between him and his new mother.

"Jackie, you know that you don't have anything to be afraid of here. Right?" she asked gently.

Jack slowly nodded but kept his eyes lowered.

"I know you're still not use to having older brother's but can't you see how much Bobby, Jerry and Angel want to spend time with you? They love that you're their new little brother and want to spend time with you but they don't want to make you nervous or scared. They know that you're not comfortable yet and want to help you see that everything is ok now. Is there any chance that you can let them help you?"

Evelyn saw Jack's eyes fill with shame and guessed that the newest Mercer hadn't realized that everyone was trying to help him. She couldn't blame him for not seeing or realizing it. He'd been treated so badly in all of the homes before coming here that he was left with the impression that all homes and families were like that to a new person.

He'd been so scared when he was just in the van with her when she'd agreed to take him home and he only got worse when he'd met her three sons. Even after being adotped, Jack still kept his distance from all of them.

Evelyn knew that Jack was doing it incase something happened and he'd be torn away from them or possibly hurt again. He didn't want to get his hopes up that this might finally be the safe haven he's always wanted and dreamed of.

"Sweetheart, it's almost a year that you've been here with us. All we want is to see that you know that we're your family now and that you're happy. Bobby, Jerry and Angel want to hear what your voice sounds like and so do I. Is there a chance you could let us hear something before the year ends?"

Jack looked up at his mother and Evelyn read the silent message in his eyes. He'd try but they shouldn't expect much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Just try to be around him a little more one at a time. I think that if all of you tried to be around him at the same time it would scare him too badly." Evelyn advised.

"Don't worry Ma. We won't scare him. Too badly." Bobby assured with a slight smirk.

Evelyn lightly smiled and hoped that the three would be gentle with their youngest brother. If this went well then Jack would come out of his shell more and the three older boys would learn to be more gentle and calm.

Something she was only halfway accomplishing with them.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack sat on his bed with only his eyes moving as they followed Jerry's movement into his room.

"You alright Jack?" Jerry asked sitting on the chair next to the small desk.

The young child lightly nodded, not daring to speak a word even though he found out that Jerry was the most calm and level headed of his new brother's. But he had heard that Jerry had been in a few fights and had given quite a few beatings during those fights.

Even though Jerry seemed like the most trustworthy, Jack wasn't going to do anything to get on his bad side.

"You like any sports Jack?" Jerry asked trying to make eye contact.

Jack shook his head. In all honesty, he didn't know if he liked sports or not since all of the homes before this one had never allowed him to participate in them. He'd watch his temporary foster siblings play sports but he wasn't allowed since his foster parents at the time claimed that he'd just get in the way and ruin their children's concentration.

"Think you'd like to try hockey some time?" Jerry asked and only got a small shrug as an answer.

Jerry moved closer to Jack but stopped right away when he noticed Jack's face fill with terror because he'd gotten closer to him.

"Jackie, I'm not gonna do anything to you. You're my little brother. I'm never gonna hurt you. I want to bond with you. You know what that means?"

Jack shook his head slowly, keeping his eyes to the floor.

"It means that I want to get to know you more. See if we have anything in common that we both like. I bet you and me have a lot in common." Jerry said with a reassuring smile which grew more when Jack finally looked up at him.

"Think you'd want to hang out with me some time? Just you and me."

Jerry became a little nervous when he saw Jack's eyes lower and then he felt it return when Jack lightly nodded.

"Alright. Is it a promise?" Jerry asked slowly offering his hand for a hand shake.

Jack's small form stiffened a little as he looked at Jerry's hand before ever so slowly moving his hand to weakly grasp it.

Jerry kept his grip very loose as he shook Jack's hand. He tried to keep his smile even though he noticed the fact that Jack's hand was slightly trembling. He quickly ended the shake in hopes that Jack would relax a little more.

"See? Not so bad, is it?" Jerry asked.

Jack shook his head.

"I promised that I'd never hurt you. Like I said, you're my little brother now. Me and the others are always going to take care of you. You don't have anything to be scared of anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Heads up Jer!"

Angel threw the snowball and it landed right on its target. Namely the back of Jerry's neck.

"That's cold!" Jerry exclaimed trying to get the snow off his neck.

Angel laughed greatly seeing his older brother desperately try to keep the snow from slipping down his shirt.

Jack watched silently from the porch steps. The snowball fight had been Bobby's idea and Jerry and Angel had right away agreed. Evelyn had managed to get Jack to at least watch from the porch with her as she sat on one of the porch chairs bundled up and her knitting in her hands.

Jack had stayed at her side for a while before slowly moving to the porch step where he now sat. The three brother's had tried to get him to participate in the game but he clearly denied and the matter wasn't pressed.

Angel's laughter was cut off when he got a snowball to the back of his head. He turned around and saw Bobby standing a few feet away with a grin on his face and another snowball in his hand.

"That's how you hit a target little brother." Bobby declared and tossed his snowball to nail Jerry in the face.

"Man. Leave my face alone. Don't be jealous that I actually look good." Jerry declared with a smug grin.

"Jealous?" Bobby repeated and scooped up more snow. "I'll show you jealous Jerry."

Jack watched as Jerry and Angel both bolted as Bobby chased them around the small yard. Both of them pleading to not be hurt too badly but Bobby was declaring that he wasn't going to show any mercy when he caught them.

"Jackie, why don't you try to play with them?" Evelyn asked.

Jack lightly shrugged.

"They want you to play and I bet that you could even surprise Bobby a time or two." Evelyn said with a kind smile that Jack found absolutely comforting and warm.

He did admit that it looked fun to toss snowballs back and forth and being able to run around in the snow without a care in the world.

He watched as Bobby tackled Angel and lightly pushed his face into the snow before jumping up and running after Jerry who had paused to laugh at the scene and then ran as soon as Bobby was after him.

Angel got up and brushed all of the snow off his face and clothes even thought they were both wet from the amount of snow he'd gotten on him throughout the game.

The young boy heard his new mother laugh lightly at the sight of the three shoving each other into the snow. He wouldn't admit it to her or his new brother's but he did yearn to be part of the fun they were having.

His issues were the only thing keeping him from participating like they want. Even though none of them had laid a hand on him through the almost year he'd been there, Jack just wasn't sure if he could lower his guard just yet.

There had been a few homes when he'd been there for a month or so without being touched and then it would happen without warning.

"Get back here Jerry. I'll show you to mess with me." Bobby declared catching up to Jerry.

"Stay away from me Bobby." Jerry shouted.

"You know that they're just playing when they that." Evelyn said. "Bobby would never hurt any of you. He just likes to act big and tough."

Jack looked over to Bobby who'd just pushed Jerry into a mound of snow. Bobby was easily the alpha and Jack knew that others were terrified of him. Bobby was the kind that you didn't mess with unless you had a death wish.

But Evelyn was right when it came to his relationship with his brother's. The only time he laid a hand on them was when they were wrestling in the house or shoving each other in the snow.

Bobby had also been the one to trying to build a brotherly bond with him more than the other two. He always kept his voice low, never came too close and always had his hands in his pockets so Jack would feel a little better.

"You gonna give up or do I need to bury you in that snow?" Bobby asked the two who were brushing snow off of themselves.

"I give." Angel declared.

"Alright. I give." Jerry added.

"That's right. Don't forget it." Bobby declared proudly.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"You wanna join us next time?"

Jack looked up and saw Bobby looking down at him. He was amazed at how someone as big and loud as Bobby was able to sneak up on someone without making a sound.

"It would be a lot more fun if you joined us." Bobby said. "You and me can team up against Jerry and Angel. Don't you think it would be awesome to hit them in the face with a snowball?"

Jack lightly shrugged. He'd never been part of a snowball fight before and wasn't sure how it felt to be part of one.

"Don't worry kid. There's suppose to be more snow tomorrow night. We can pick up another snowball war the next day and you and me can show Jerry and Angel a thing or two. You can do sneak attacks. They won't see you coming. Maybe we can even dump water on them. Think it would be funny to see them covered in ice in the yard?"

Jack tried to hold it back but he felt a small smile form on his lips at the image of his two older brother's drenched in cold water in the freezing weather.

"Funny right?" Bobby asked with a small smile of his own in victory. It was a small victory but it felt huge to him since this was the first time Jack had smiled in front of any of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Though he should be asleep, Jack was standing at his bedroom window watching the snow fall quickly to the ground and every other surface in its path.

The snow shimmered and sparkled in whatever light caught it, making it look all the more wonderful.

He'd been debating all night if he should join his brother's in their second round of snowball fighting tomorrow. He really wants to but he wasn't too sure what to expect. Bobby had promised that they would be gentle with him but Jack knew very well that when the three got excited they some times threw caution to the wind.

"Isn't it beautiful Jackie?"

Jack looked over his shoulder to see his mother walk over with her robe tied around her.

"I always love it when it snows. It looks like something out of a story." she said kneeling down to be eye level with him as they continued to look out the window.

Jack remained silent. Not sure of how to reply to her. None of his foster parent's had ever talked to him like the way Evelyn did. They remained in a somewhat comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Evelyn finally spoke.

"It's late Jackie. Time for bed." she said.

Jack complied as crawled into his bed with Evelyn pulling the cover over his small body.

"Give them a chance sweetheart. They really want you to trust them." she said gently before bidding him goodnight and leaving.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Round two today ladies!" Bobby declared as he sat at the table where his three younger brother's were located already eating their breakfast.

"Man, stop calling us ladies." Angel declared. "And you're going down today!"

"Boys, no plots of revenge at the table." Evelyn warned.

"Sorry mom." The two apologized.

Jack ate his waffles in silence as his brother's continued their silent war and promises to destroy each other during their second round of their snowball war.

He'd thought over Evelyn's words last night and had decided that if his brother's asked him to join he would give it a shot. For her.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Head shot!"

Jack watched a perfect snow ball land right in Angel's face and the older man fell into a mound of snow.

Bobby and Jerry were instantly laughing but Angel was yelling that his fall wasn't that funny which only caused the two to laugh more.

"Make your forts and let's get this war started." Bobby declared then turned to the young boy sitting on the porch. "Want to be on my team Jackie?"

Jack hesitated at first then slowly stood up. He sat a faint smile on Bobby's face that slowly grew as he made his way toward the older man.

"Come on. Let's make a nice big fort ready." Bobby encouraged. "Jerry and Angel won't know where to aim and we'll win big time."

Although Jack remained silent, Bobby felt his spirit rise a little now that Jack was interacting with him a bit more. Together the two were able to make a large snow mound that was nearly Jack's height.

They ducked behind the snow wall and started to make snowballs.

"Ever been part of a snowball fight before?" Bobby asked.

Jack shook his head.

"You'll learn quick but the main things to remember are to duck when one is coming right at ya and to try to get as close to your target as you can. It's alright if you miss."

Jack took in Bobby's words carefully. He felt his heart race a bit, excited that he was finally part of something but at the same time he was a little worried that he wouldn't be able to hold himself up to the same standards as the other three.

He never played any kind of sports before so he wasn't sure how good of an aim he had. He hoped it was good enough to not get kicked out after one toss.

"Alright. You boys ready?" Bobby called out holding a snowball in his hand.

"Ready." Jerry's voice called back.

"Alright Jackie. Here we go." Bobby declared and jumped up to toss the snowball.

Jack grabbed a frozen ball and copied Bobby's actions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Evelyn looked up from her stories when she heard the front door open. She laughed softly when she saw her boys walk in soaking wet and looking very cold.

"Did you boys have fun?" she asked standing and heading to the hall closet where she kept extra towels.

"Me and Jackie won of course." Bobby bragged with a proud look.

"That's wonderful." Evelyn said mostly to Jack as she handed him a fluffy towel. He smiled shyly at her.

"Bobby cheated most of the time though." Jerry declared. "Jackie played fair."

"Well that's good. I'm glad one of you plays by the rules." Evelyn said. "Why don't you boys go change and warm and I'll get some hot chocolate made."

"Sounds like a plan." Angel declared as he rushed past Bobby and Jerry up the stairs.

"Did you have fun playing with them Jackie?" Evelyn asked helping her youngest dry his blond hair.

Jack nodded.

"See. It wasn't so bad was it?" she asked gently.

Jack shook his head. He really did have fun playing with his brother's. Not once did they yell at him for anything he might have done wrong nor did they come close to any kind of sign of striking him.

The only thing close to yelling at him was Bobby cheering him on when he'd managed to strike Angel in the chest and got Jerry twice in the back of the head. He'd someone managed to dodge every snowball that came at him, making him the new demand to be on team's during the next game.

"I'm so proud of you Jackie." Evelyn said and placed a gentle motherly kiss on his forehead.

Jack was surprised at himself. He just allowed someone to get close to him, allowed them to make contact and didn't once show any kind of fear.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"He's on my team next."

"No way. The kid stays with me."

"Why don't we try the two oldest against the two youngest?"

"I'm the oldest so I get to pick first and I say that Jackie's with me."

Jack had to admit that he was a bit amused but he was more confused if anything else. Never in his entire ten years of life had people fought over which team he should be on.

Fights had happened around him, about him and on him but never once had a positive arguement happened over him.

He felt a warm blanket placed over his shoulders and lightly smiled at his mother as he continued to listen to his brother's debates. He felt his mother sit next to him and found himself not minding. He felt her warmth and found it relaxing and addicting.

"He's on my team next!"

"No way. I'm closer to his age. He's with me!"

"First born, first choice. Deal with it!"

Jack mentally laughed at the three before he found his eyeslids starting to become weighed down. A second later he felt himself slouched against someone and felt a protective and gentle touch wrap around him.

It was then that he felt for the first time what safety and comfort were really like.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Jack stretched his limbs, still snug and warm under the blankets. He wasn't quite ready to get out of bed yet. His arms and legs were sore from the small stretching and he hadn't realized how tired he was until he had laid down and nearly instantly fell asleep.

He realized that his mother had been right. Giving his brother's a chance had been promising for all of them. He hadn't totally accepted the consideration of speaking to his brother's but he knew that he was on the right path. He was also starting to get more comfortable around them though he was still on edge a bit.

He did admit that he'd had the time of his life during the snowball fight yesterday. Granted that had been the first time that he had ever been in a snowball fight and it was also the first time he'd ever played in his life, it still had been amazing.

The praise, the cheers, the excitment and joy, the rush of adrenalline coursing through his body...The feeling of life.

For as long as he could remember, Jack could never remember the feelings he had felt yesterday. He could only remember being locked in small closets, feeling pain, hiding and living in fear...

This had been the first time he'd ever experienced joy and fun. And he liked it.

Maybe Evelyn had been right after all. Maybe all he needed to go was give his new brother's a chance. They were sure trying to prove themselves to him. He could tell they were breaking their backs trying to find ways to get him to trust them and feel comfortable in the house.

He knew that they knew he only trusted their mother to lower his guard enough to let her touch him. Even then he was still on edge.

None of them knew the entire story of what happened to him before being turned over to Evelyn for an emergency placing. Sure he'd been covered in bruises and had a busted lip when he first arrived but his new brother's could only guess what had happened for him to have those.

At the same time, Jack had also noticed the furious look in their eyes when they saw how hurt he was.

He saw the look on Bobby more than the other two. The look that Bobby had said that he wanted to go to the house Jack had been taken from and kill the people who had hurt him.

He was glad that he didn't talk or else Bobby would probably be in jail for murder.

Jack didn't want to admit it but he was starting to really enjoy being here in the Mercer house. This was easily the best house he'd ever been in. It was perfect, despite that he was still getting use to what they called 'normal' behavior.

Jack knew that his brother's loved to wrestle about but as soon as he would show up they would instantly stop and try to pretend that nothing was going on. He didn't like that he stopped their fun but he had heard Evelyn tell them that because of his background they needed to be more careful now that he was here and the three agreed to try to calm their wild ways so they wouldn't scare him.

Jack appreciated that his brother's were concerned for him and were trying to calm their behavior so they wouldn't scare him. He just didn't understand how they could right away be that way toward him.

He had just shown up one night and in no more than a week the three were trying to get him to believe he was part of their family. They had started calling him their little brother on the fourth day he'd been with them and were asking if he had wanted to join them at the ice rink to teach him to skate.

Had Evelyn planned his adoption before she'd taken him into her home and it was sped up because of the emergency placing?

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack struggled to reach the glass that was just two inches out of his reach while it taunted him about his height. He hated being little and couldn't wait until the day he was tall. He wouldn't have to put up with not being able to reach things again.

"Hey pipsqueak." Bobby greeted easily grabbing the cup and handing it to Jack who took it shyly.

Jack lightly glared at Bobby for the nickname.

"Hey, that name suits you." Bobby said reading Jack's face. "When you get bigger we'll call you something else."

Jack remained silent, just as he had for the past year. Only three days remained and Bobby, Jerry and Angel were more determined to get their little brother to say something. Anything.

They knew that Jack was starting to feel more comfortable around them but they still felt that there wasn't enough time left to get him comfortable enough to talk to them. They'd managed to get him to join a snowball fight but there was still a long way to go.

The pressure was getting heavier.

"So what do you want to do today Cracker Jack?" Bobby asked. "Mom's gonna be at work and Jerry and Angel are going out with their girlfriends. Just me and you today."

Jack didn't answer as he filled his glass with water. He kept his eyes down and Bobby knew that this was going to be the ultimate test of trust. It was just going to be him and his baby brother for the day.

Bobby felt this was going to be the best way for him and Jack to bond and get to know each other a little better even if Jack still didn't say a word.

"Want to just go into town and see if there's anything you'll like?" Bobby offered. "We can go to game shops, sports stores, check out some music stores..."

Bobby quickly noticed the spark in Jack's eyes at the mention of music and knew that he found something of interest in the young boy.

"Have some breakfast and we'll take off after that alright?"

Jack slowly nodded and Bobby left him alone to pick what he wanted to eat and to gather his thoughts about spending the day alone with his oldest brother.

While Jack ate, Bobby went into the living room and grabbed the phone book. He opened it to the business section and started looking for music stores in the area. If music was something that Jack was into then he was going to take him to every store he could find.

It was the only lead they had so far in learning what Jack was interested in. With any luck Bobby could learn what Jack's favorite instrument is and if he knew how to play it.

He managed to write down a few store locations by the time Jack was finished eating. He hid the list in his pocket right before Jack showed up tugging on his jacket.

"Ready to spend the day together Jackie?" Bobby asked with a hopeful smile.

Jack simply nodded and followed Bobby as he lead the way to the front door.

_I really hope this works. _Bobby thought to himself as he locked the door.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bobby opened the door to the store. A bell rang as the door opened and closed.

"Take a look around Jackie." Bobby said to his younger brother. He saw Jack's eyes trying to take in everything at once and his face was covered with curiosity and interest.

"Can I help you find anything sir?" a sales woman asked.

"No thanks. Just taking my little brother to find something he likes." Bobby answered.

"Let me or my co-worker know if you need help finding anything ok?"

"Sure. Thanks." Bobby answered and turned back to find Jack only to see that he wasn't anywhere in sight.

_Great going dumba**! One minute in the store and you already lost him!_

Bobby walked down an aisle as he looked down other aisles to see if he could find Jack. His worry and panic were starting to rise as he continued to pass aisles and there wasn't a sign of his brother.

At the back lane where guitars were displayed, Bobby let out a sigh of relief when he saw Jack staring at a black and red electric guitar.

Bobby walked over and observed Jack as he stared at the instrument. He saw complete aw in Jack's eyes as he continued to gaze at the instrument.

The older man felt himself smile when Jack carefully reached out and plucked one of the strings.

He saw a faint smile appear on Jack's face which made him smile more. This was probably the happiest he'd seen Jack the entire time he'd been with them and this was also the most interest he'd shown in anything.

"You like it Jackie?" Bobby asked.

Instantly, Jack backed away from the instrument like he was about to get scolded for touching something he wasn't suppose to be near.

"Hey, it's alright Jackie." Bobby said kneeling down to be closer to Jack's height to make him less nervous. "You like guitars?"

Jack lighlty nodded, keeping his eyes down.

"Want to have one?"

Jack looked up at Bobby like he was crazy or he was expecting him to grow another four heads.

"I'm serious." Bobby said with a grin. "You want a guitar? I have no problem getting it for you. I bet you'd be pretty good at it."

Jack quickly shook his head and quickly dashed off to the exit.

"Sir, is there anything wrong?" the second clerk asked.

"It's fine. My little brother's just shy is all. How much is a beginner's guitar?"

"You play?" the man asked looking at Bobby a little skeptically.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Think he'd like it?" Bobby asked showing his mother a beginners guitar he had purchased after Jack had run out of the store.

"Perhaps. Did he look like he liked it?" Evelyn asked.

"I saw this look on him ma. He was practically about to play that electric guitar right then and there. If he knows how to play a guitar then I bet he's going to be a natural at playing one of these and keep me up all night playing it." Bobby mused sounding like he didn't mind loosing a few nights of sleep so his little brother would be happy playing music.

"Bobby, I'm so proud of you. You're doing a wonderful job trying to connect to Jackie." Evelyn said.

"I'm trying ma." Bobby said. "He's making me work for it and he's good at it."

"Are you going to give it to him right now or later?" Evelyn asked.

"I want to give it to him now but I'm thinking it'll make a great one year anniversary gift." Bobby answered. "I really don't know ma."

"I think you should give it to him now Bobby." Evelyn said. "It might be what will get him to start talking to us."

Bobby smiled as he picked up the case that held the guitar inside.

"As always, you're right ma." he said.

"A mother tries her best." Evelyn said as Bobby walked toward Jack's room.

The oldest brother stood in the doorway and saw Jack sitting on the bed with his back partially turned to him.

"Jack." he said walking in. "I got this for you."

Jack turned around and his eyes went wide at what he saw being handed to him.

"Got this for you after you left." Bobby said kneeling next to the bed and placing the guitar on the space in front of Jack who continued to stare at it. "Thought it would be a nice gift for you. It's almost been a whole year that you've been here with us you know. Kinda hoping that this would help you feel more comfortable around us, maybe even finally trust us."

What happened next took Bobby completely by surprise.

Jack climbed off the bed and wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck.

"I do Bobby." Jack said.

Bobby was a complete stupor for a few seconds before his body started running on its own. His arms slowly reached up and gently wrapped themselves around Jack's thin frame.


End file.
